Darien's Trial of Fire
by Char42
Summary: Based on an old MOO game, Darien the Apprentice of Fire must pass a trial to become a Wielder...


To all who might wonder, the Darien in this story is not the Darien in Sailor Moon. This Darien is a character of mine from a MOO game called TriScape, who'se operator (a good friend of mine) had to shut it down due to server problems. In TriS, Elements ruled. Fire and Water, Earth and Air, Light and Dark. Darien was a Fire Wielder, which meant he could use the element of fire and bend it to his will. This is a story about him. *Note* Katriana is his wife. She is a sorceress (She can use all the elements). Also note that I wasn't original when I came up for names (Take Darien and Epona, his horse for example) But since you can't copywrite a name, and I'm not using the actual characters, I'm okay.  
  
DARIEN'S TRIAL OF FIRE, PART 1  
  
----  
  
Darien awoke to the sounds of birds crying outside the castle window. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his side, hoping to see Katriana in the bed, however the Sorceress had already left. He pushed himself out of bed and dressed in his black pants and black shirt. He stretched and put on his shoes and walked out of the personal bedroom they shared. Katriana and he had been married for several months now, and she was already expecting twins. Darien glowed with pride at this thought, because one of the twins was a female, sure to become a sorceress. Darien made his way out of the castle into the morning light under TriScape's warm sun. He smiled happily. Today would be a good day.  
  
He walked to the stables and lead his horse, Epona, out. He then mounted her. The mare was a beautiful brown colored with a black mask and a white star on her forehead. She nickered warmly at her master and he patted her side. "Giddyup!" he cried, and the horse took off. Epona was a strong mare, and a swift one as well. They galloped out of the Castle gates and onto the path that lead to the main crossroads. He rode for a while and, when they got to the crossroads, he stopped.  
  
In the kingdom of Trynia, there were two castles, one silver and one obsidian. His lover, Katriana the Silver Sorceress, lived in the silver one. His mentor, Zero the Obsidian Sorceress, lived in the Obsidian one. They were opposite of each other. Katriana used the light elements which were Light, Earth, and Water. Zero controlled the dark elements, Fire, Air and Dark. Today, Darien had to pass a test to become a true wielder. He would need all his wits and skills, because he knew that Zero wasn't nearly as kind-hearted as Katriana. He pressed on, guiding the horse down the path to the castle.  
  
He rode into the courtyard and dismounted, then lead the horse to a stable. He walked into the castle and went up the spiral stairs to meet his mentor. She awaited him before a door down a hallway.  
  
"I'm glad you made it, Darien. It's almost time for your test." Zero told him firmly. Darien nodded to her and she opened the door and they both went in.  
  
The room was made of fire. Flames were everywhere, however they didn't burn. Though they were most certainly alive. Flames licked at his feet as he walked. This room did not disturb him, however, for this is where he learned of his hidden powers.  
  
"I am ready, Zero. Begin the test." Zero grinned at her most faithful pupil and pushed her hand against a wall. Almost immediatly a demon made of darkness emereged in front of Darien and swang at him. Darien, however, was too quick and ducked under the swing, simultainously creating a dagger of fire in his hand which he thrust upwards into the gut of the demon. It screamed and dissappeared. Darien stood and awaited his next opponent.  
  
He didn't have to wait long, as another creature, this one made of pure light, formed before him. Before he could react, it split into two and made a mirror image of itself. Both creatures attacked Darien. Darien, while not phased, jumped backwards and summoned a fireball in his hand. He flung it at one of the creatures who retaliated by flinging several sparkles of light into the fireball, dissipitating it. Darien grumbled and formed another one and pitched it at the demon, then created another one and pitched it at the demon as well. The demon again dissipitated the first fireball, but the second followed to quickly and slammed into the creature's body and shattered it. The other light creature thrust out both hands and sent hundreds of shards of light at Darien. He quickly raised both hands and made a shield of fire in front of him, and the shards of light hit it and sparkled brightly, then vanished. Darien charged at the creature and summoned another fireball and threw it point-blank at the creatures head. It shimmered and dissapeared. "This is too easy. Next!"  
  
----  
  
That's it for now. Come back later to see Darien face off against a beast made of earth and one made of air! 


End file.
